Berserker Tribe
The Berserker Tribe are one of the biggest Viking tribes in the Barbaric Archipelago and are known for going "berserk", as well as being one of the recurring opposing factions in DreamWorks Dragons. Appearance Personality The Berserkers are a tribe historically known for their ferosity, lust for blood and war. Other tribes fear not surprising or upsetting a Berserker lest they go "berserk". They are also known for their habit of pillaging, as they tend to "play for keeps." Through an indeterminate amount of time, the Berserker tribe spent an era of peace under Oswald the Agreeable, keeping their ferociousness bottled up and under control long enough for an ongoing peace with Berk and possibly a few other tribes. It is clear however that not all of the tribe agreed his method of living, as a sizable amount of Berserkers seem to be completely fine with Dagur's change in policy, entire armadas under his command. For some reason Oswald disappeared from his tribe, while his second child was separated from her family and tribe. The Berserkers also seem to fear Dagur to an extent, careful not to upset him in anyway and otherwise going along with whatever deranged scheme or plot he has, such as bringing the entire armada to both a treaty renewal and a lone dragon hunt. A recurring gag throughout the series is when Dagur throws other members on the ship overboard whenever he gets angry or even annoyed by them. Despite their "passion", they do have some sense of ingenuity. Stories claimed that they would be able to capture Skrills - one of the most dangerous strike class dragons known to Viking kind - and harness them to their ships, using their destructive lightening on their enemies with deadly accuracy. Because of this, the Berserker Tribe uses the Skrill as their tribal crest and iconic dragon. It can be assumed that Dagur's defeat at the hands of Hiccup and Alvin dissuaded some of the trust and loyalty the tribe as a whole had for Dagur, but plenty of tribe members (presumably the ones imprisoned with him) are still with him regardless. However it was later reviled that the tribe was not as it once was, and Dagur plans to restore it with the help of his sister and their missing father. It was later reveled that Oswald was alive and had left his tribe years ago, which had led to Dagur reveling the truth, to his sister Heather, that he had lied about killing his father; so their people would allow him to become chief. When Dagur realized that family is most imported, he got Heather to help him in his search for their father; and to restore their tribe. Their task of restoring the Berserkers became a little harder for them when the Dragon Hunters attached their people and island with their Project Shellfire. When the Dragon Riders went to Berserker Island for the first time, they reviled that the people aren't as berserker as they used to be, as some of the Berserker men were willing to help Savage take control of the tribe; in which they failed. Dagur and Heathers' searched for their father later reveled that Oswald has been dead for sometime, as well as learning that he had fought to defend ill and elderly dragons on a secreted island that dragons go to before their souls travel to Valhalla. Oswald had left two messages for his children, so they could find closure and that they know he loves them both. Known Tribe Members *Oswald the Agreeable (former chief; deceased) *Dagur the Deranged (current chief) *Heather (sister to the current chief) *Vorg *Savage (former Outcast and Berserker) *Ansson Powers and Abilities Weapons As vikings, the tribe is known for their warrior spirit, being skilled in numerous weapons including swords, axes, bows, crossbows, catapults, nets, and so on. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Comparisons to the Books The Berserk Tribe were a tribe of insane Vikings living in the Uglithug Territories. Fishlegs is a descendant of the Berserkers. The Berserkers all wear chains and padlocks, so to restrain them, just in case if they go into Berserker mode. They are led by the unnamed Chief of Berserk. The Berserks were known to perform human sacrifices, by offering victims to The Beast. They tried to feed Hiccup, Fishlegs, Humungously Hotshot, and ten other fiancés of Tantrum to the Beast, yet Hiccup struck a deal with the beasts, and commanded the Berserks to free everyone from the prison, under death threat. The Berserks did so, and fled when The Beast set fire to the island. The Berserks swiftly sail away from the island, never to be seen again. Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:Groups Category:Tribes